missing mukuro
by kudo421
Summary: hibari has never loved anybody right beleving he will always be on his own like a solitary cloud but sometimes when your 16 somethings are not the way you want it to be rated m for later chap
1. Chapter 1

Hibari couldn't stand it anymore. The feeling that boiled within him when he thought of mukuro it wasn't a kind of anger like before it was a different type of feeling. As if he was longing for him. He had noticed a few weeks ago that he had missed the pineapple. He wanted him, next to him not fighting but just sitting together enjoying each other's company. But he knew this would never happen, right? Mukuro was reported missing for the past 3 months and the last time he was hear was when he was in namimori.

He passed into another _daydream mukuro was there in his house baking a cake with him a chocolate pineapple cake_

_A chocolate cake with white frosting with a hibird made of pineapples on top _

_Mukuro bended over him just as the cake was almost finshed and smeared vanilla frosting over his lips "oya oya hibari-chan is stealing my favorite frosting" and caught the skylarks lips in his own-_

Hibari? Hibari? HiBaRi? KYO-san! KYO-san! KYO-san! KYO-san! Hibari snapped out of his daydream he mentally slapped himself from getting distracted-and answered "yes? Come in" kusabasa slid open the door

His boss was sitting there a little dazed and still had a large pile of papers to sign

"kyo-san?" kusabasa asked ,the truth was he was worried his boss had his mind off his work recently and if the problem progressed it would become a real big problem, so he decided to call dino. He arrived 2 hrs later at the school door

"dino, hibari has been daydreaming recently and it is affecting his work

"tell me more about it"

"I'll think its better if you see for yourself, come with me upstairs"

dino relucently followed him upstairs, ture enough hibari was just sitting there with a dreamy look on his face. They peeked inside

"kusabasa you can say that…"

"what?"

"kyo-san likes someone…"

"!"

"well he's around that age"

the other man nodded in silence

"hehm what are you guys talking about?" asked hibari

the two men froze in shock


	2. Chapter 3

"_adult matters nothing concearing you" said dino_

_ 'hn" said hibari then he went back to his work._

He had a hard time thinking on his work, his hand started to draw {not purposely} ended up when he looked back on the paper he had drawn mukuro

With his shirt off partially. He mentaly cursed himself and he felt his pants get tighter, he couldn't do any thing about it , not that he couldn't just that he didn't know how.

"oi' hibari wats wrong? Asked dino

hibari didn't notice dino was in the room he was too buys cursing himself under his breath by the time he noticed dino he was already behind him and had noticed his "problem"

"oh kyoya has a problem"

"what prob-"

he followed dinos eyes and noticed where he was staring. He smirked {hibari} and said "I didn't know you were a pervert ,_dino _

"let me help you with that, kyouya"

dino roughly pulled hibari's pants down along with his underwear SMACK hibari slapped him in the face with his hand

"don't ttake people's pants off without asking them!" he stuttered

dino ignored him and put his mouth over hibari's cock and began sucking on it.

Kufufufufu what are you doing to my hibari?

They didn't notice mukuro as mist slowly covered the floor of the room and mukuro appeared, Dino was surprised last time he checked mukuro was in jail key word is "the last time he checked"

Hibari-chan is so cute kufufu

Hibari blushed as mukuro pushed dino away and began kissing him while unbuttoning his shirt running his cold hands across hibari's chest as dino slowly inched out of the room

Oya oya kyouya you're this hard already?

Hibari looked down he was embarrasses how hard his erect member was and it was leaking precum already

'now then" mukuro stick his fingers up hibari's ass

hibari cried out in pain "m-mukuro it h-hurts don't be so roug-h ahh mukuro!"

kufufu don't worry now hibari it will feel better later"

mukuro jammed his fingers harder making hibari see white stars "m-mukuro a-ahhh"

hibari screamed when his fingers were replaced with something much larger and began thrusting in and out of him despite all the pain it gave him he bucked his hips back to meet mukuro's thrusts

"h-hibari i-m going to-

hibari felt the liquid enter him when mukuro pulled out he could see the hot and sticky liquid drip out. He blushed as mukuro put his hand over his cock and began stroking him slowly

"ah-mukuro faster please ahh"

"what did you say? I didn't hear you hibari-tan"

muu-kuro faster pp-lease

hibari didn't notice when the door slid open and kusabasa stood at the door gasping

kusabasa cleared his througt and said excuse my kyo-san the reports are here.

Hibari looked up and saw kusabasa his face turned even redder as he then stood up and pulled his pants back only to have them pulled down by mukuro

"were busy here kufufu just leave them on the table"

"kusabasa don't tell anyone this or I am going to bite you to death"

kusabasa nodded quickly and scurried out of the room.

"aishiteru hibari" he said as he sucked on hibari causing him to moan out in pleasure ah mu-mukuro im going to-

his cheeks were a bright shade of pink as he released into mukuro's mouth


End file.
